


他终将回到海里

by Toodles_L



Series: 大型施工现场 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: Summary：来海边度假的画家德拉科捡到了一只漂亮的小哑巴，他一直以为小哑巴就是小哑巴，可是后来他才发现小哑巴拥有世界上最美妙的嗓音.......和尾巴！画家德x人鱼王子哈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 大型施工现场 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

远处蔚蓝天空下涌动着金色的麦浪，啊，不是，涌动着同样蔚蓝的海水，而在这海水之下是一片不输于繁华陆地的海洋世界，其中，最强大的物种是人鱼一族，他们不仅拥有和人类相似的外貌和身体构造（除了多条尾巴），还拥有不亚于人类的聪明才智。

人鱼国的国王是一个骁勇善战的雄性人鱼，詹姆斯•波特。他喜欢举办各种各样的活动，因此王宫里总是热闹非凡，只不过今天的王宫，格外热闹。

今天是波特国王和莉莉王后的第一个孩子满月的日子，整个海底里有头有脸的海洋生物都来了，纷纷夸赞着哈利小王子的皮肤有多滑嫩，深绿的眼睛有多好看，一甩一甩的小鱼尾有多俏皮。当然，来的客人里还有十二个人鱼巫师，他们将给小王子带来最诚挚的祝福。

晚宴开始前，巫师们一个接一个地游到小王子面前，给他送上祝福。

麦格巫师祝福小王子有一个像他爹一样聪明的头脑并且用在学习上；

斯内普巫师在国王“友善”的目光下和王后真正友善的目光下祝福小王子能在魔药上拥有超越他爹的天赋；

庞弗雷巫师祝福小王子有一个像他爹一样强壮的体魄但是不要总是打架惹是生非；

哈利王子陆陆续续获得了很多祝福，比如“拥有强大的魔力”，“拥有最美妙嗓音”，“拥有最美丽的眼睛”，“拥有一头浓密的头发”.....

后来的画风越来越不对，以至于长大后的哈利看着自己浓密的头发和美丽的眼睛，听着自己美妙的嗓音常常觉得自己拿的是公主剧本。

到了最后一位了，红头发的人鱼巫师走上前来，他微笑着正要开口，谁知他身旁早就喝醉了的金发伴侣踉踉跄跄地走上来，指着哈利就说这孩子以后情路坎坷，甚至会爱上一个陆地上的人类，在二十一岁的生日时因那人而死。

“哐”，刚刚酒后胡言不小心成为预言的格林德沃倒在了地上。

瞪了一眼早就睡死的自家伴侣，邓布利多开口补救：“哈利不会死在他的二十一岁，但他会在二十一岁前爱上一个陆地人。为了考验他们的感情，哈利会在生日当天回到海底并且失去记忆，直到他爱的人追随他的脚步来到海底让他恢复记忆。他们将得到神的祝福并且他的爱人也将获得在海底生活的能力。”

因为那个预言，小哈利从小就被隔离开来，詹姆下令任何人都不能和哈利谈论陆地，他们要装作没有海底之外的世界。但作为一个文明高度发达的世界，人鱼们对于陆地没有研究那是不可能的，他们不仅研究陆地，研究人类，甚至专门开设了英语中文德语法语西班牙语等多种人类语言班，以便不时之需。因此这些相关的研究都变成了暗地里才能进行的工作。

可是詹姆和莉莉千防万防也防不住哈利的好奇心和好动的劲儿，在一次探险中，哈利还是发现了隐藏在一堆珊瑚礁和海草后面的陆地研究所。

哇！陆地！新世界诶！哈利的眼睛都亮了。

啊！王子！倒大霉了！所有人的心都凉了。

从此之后，詹姆不得不用“妖魔化陆地”的战略来打消哈利想去陆地探险的念头。

“他们是很邪恶的生物，一旦人类抓住了你，发现你有一条漂亮的尾巴，他们就会把你关起来，用铁链锁住，没有流动的水可以喝，没有新鲜的鱼可以吃。而且他们还会从你身上拔下鳞片，割下你的尾巴来做研究！”又一个晚上，詹姆张牙舞爪地给哈利“科普”完陆地有多可怕，看到哈利眼里的恐惧他心满意足地给了儿子一个晚安吻。

“所以说，哈利一定不能去陆地哦！”

“.......好哦。”

十几年后

哈利已经二十岁了，再有三个月他就要满二十一岁了。尽管詹姆每晚都会来他的房间和他绘声绘色地强调陆地有多可怕，但是哈利早就对那些千篇一律的说辞厌烦了（詹姆：呜呜呜呜，吾儿叛逆，伤透我心）他私下里拉着赫敏和罗恩偷偷研究陆地和人类，发现他们虽然真的很凶残，会抓海洋生物去研究，还会被做成刺身吃掉，但是似乎也有不少好人。

理论知识总归还是不如实践的。哈利在某个晚上听完“詹姆陆地小课堂”后，悄悄地溜出房间，朝着海面上游去：他要看看陆地到底是什么样的。

海底世界和海面的距离太远了，哈利中途不得不休息了好几次，等他浮出水面时已经是第二天的傍晚了。他出现在一片沙滩旁的浅海里，沙滩上有很多人类，他们围成一圈不知道在干些什么。

哈利甩了甩尾巴，游了几米，躲在一块礁石后面好奇地打量着他们。

“嘿！你怎么不上沙滩？”一个声音从哈利头顶传来，他抬头望去，一个金发灰眸的年轻人类正看着他。

哈利跟着最聪明的小人鱼赫敏•格兰杰也学了点儿人类语言，但是遗憾的是他只会写不会说，因为改变发声习惯真是太难了！（私设：人鱼发声常用频率高于人类能接收的声音频率，但是存在部分重合，人类能听见人鱼的最低音）哈利没有开口，他听不太懂德拉科说了什么，只能大致听出那是个疑问句。

德拉科本来是准备来礁石上看日落，但日落没看到，倒是看到了一个天使。在本能的驱动下，他跳下礁石，激起的水花赶跑了黑发的少年，他躲在了礁石背面，有些害怕地看着自己。

哈利：波塞冬在上！他不会要抓了我去做刺身吧！

他小心翼翼地靠近哈利，但是怕被做成刺身的人鱼慌张地逃了起来，他俩围着那块礁石不停地转圈圈。发现哈利不停地绕圈后，德拉科站在原地守株待兔，抱住了主动扑向自己的男孩子。

“你跑什么？我难道还能吃了你吗？”德拉科抱着哈利，目光不自觉地往下瞟了瞟，“.....你不上岸不会是因为你裤子没了吧？”

刚把鱼尾变成双腿的哈利还没来得及穿上衣服，被德拉科发现了自己没穿衣服的事实让他有些羞愤。看到怀里的人羞红了脸把手挡在双腿之间，德拉科也没有再说什么，他把自己放在礁石上的毛巾拿下来给哈利围上。

“要上去一起吃点东西吗？哦对了，我还不知道你名字呢，你叫什么？”

勉强听懂了名字这个词的哈利一只手揪着毛巾，用空出的手在水面上拼出了自己名字的英文写法——还好赫敏教过他这个。

“h....a....r....r....y....哈利？你叫哈利？”哈利点了点头，接着德拉科凑到哈利身边看着他，“你...不会说话吗？”

哈利歪着头思考回看着德拉科，他只听懂了自己的名字，剩下的他一个字儿都没听懂。

行吧，不止是个哑巴还是个小傻子。德拉科扶住了自己的额头——知道自己一见钟情的对象是个哑巴还是个小傻子这件事还是需要一点时间来消化的。

“走吧，我带你去吃点儿东西，然后帮你找家人。”德拉科向沙滩走去，回头的时候看见哈利还是愣愣地站在原地，他很无奈，只能比划出啃骨头的样子，“吃，东西，像这样，跟我来好吗？”

啊，他要带我去吃鱼！哈利的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，啪嗒啪嗒踩着水朝着德拉科跑了过去。

见到哈利的第一眼，德拉科觉得他是个漂亮活泼的男孩子，是自己喜欢的类型；在发现他是个漂亮的哑巴小傻子后，德拉科对他倒是多了一些可怜和同情。但是现在......我TM是救了个野人吧？德拉科第十三次拦下想要扑到鱼缸里吃活鱼的哈利，白眼翻上了天。

由于哈利实在听不懂德拉科说什么，所以没有办法回答德拉科那些“你家在哪里”“你爸爸妈妈叫什么名字”“你是不是从哪个疗养院逃出来的”问题。

“所以你真的，不知道，你家在哪里，是吗？”德拉科每说几个字就停下，指指哈利或者摇摇手，用肢体语言来解释自己的话。

哈利往嘴里丢着德拉科给他买回来的小鱼干，吧唧吧唧地嚼得很香。

“好吧，看来你只能住在这里了。”德拉科蹲在哈利面前拍了拍他的膝盖，他很愿意让哈利留下来，毕竟谁不想和自己喜欢的人有很多很多的相处时间呢？他现在满心想着怎么让眼前这个黑发的小天使知道喜欢这种感情，知道自己的心意。

突然一只小鱼干递到了德拉科嘴边。

“.....呃，谢谢？”他张嘴咬住了哈利的馈赠，味道还不错。

不客气。哈利回了一个微笑，每次他的海德薇想吃小鱼的时候也是这样趴在他膝盖上撒娇的，他懂。毕竟小鱼干那么好吃，人类也无法拒绝嘛！


	2. Chapter 2

哈利已经在德拉科的海边别墅住了一个星期了，他每天都会站在客厅旁边的落地窗前，双手交叉搭在自己的肩上，感谢波塞冬让他遇见了一个不仅不会拿他做刺身还会管饱小鱼干的善良人类。就是有一点不好，他总是不让自己吃活鱼。

这七天里，在和德拉科的沟通中，哈利慢慢了解德拉科也能听懂一些简单的词汇了，比如他知道这个好心的人类叫“德拉科”，是个画家，就像卢娜一样，很喜欢画画，常常拿着画笔画板对着大海画风景画；比如德拉科说“吃”的时候，哈利知道那是自己的小鱼干或者烤鱼或者刺身准备好了；当德拉科说“洗澡”的时候，哈利知道浴缸里已经放好了水，他可以在里面呆上几个小时好好洗洗自己漂亮的尾巴；当德拉科说“睡觉”的时候，哈利知道自己该躺在软软和和的大床上，然后德拉科会过来给自己晚安吻——陆地上的礼节还真是繁琐。

“走了，哈利。”德拉科背着画架来到哈利身后，手里还拎着哈利的小包——装着鱼干鱼片各种海产小零食和好几瓶饮料——他们今天要一起出门采风。

今天要出门啦！哈利乖乖巧巧地背上他的小海豚背包，由着德拉科在自己头上戴了一个干草编成的头饰——哈利戳了戳头上的草帽深觉陆地上的神奇玩意真是太多了，比如这个东西他在海里就没有见过。

德拉科找了块阴凉的地儿，支起了画板，挤出颜料在调色盘上涂涂抹抹混合出沙滩的淡金色，然后大笔一挥开始创作。哈利坐在德拉科旁边的沙滩上——地上铺了块野餐布——拿着平板戳里面小鱼，看着它们一只一只地被自己捞上来。

不远处有几户人家带着孩子出来野餐，大人们在防晒伞下架起烧烤炉，摆上桌椅，孩子们拿着自己的塑料小铲子小桶挖沙玩儿。有的堆了沙堆，将它敲打成金字塔的形状然后在旁边又堆了一堆沙子作为斯芬迪克；有的建了一个小小的堡垒，把自己围在里里面，四周的沙堆上还插着小纸旗象征着自己的领地。哈利端着平板看着他们，对于那几个人类小孩手上的堆沙工具很感兴趣：看起来好好玩哦，我也想试试！

德拉科虽然在画画，但也没有一心一意地扑在他的画布上，他总会时不时回头看看哈利，确保这个孩子乖乖地呆在树荫下的野餐布上叼着小鱼干玩捕鱼游戏。

某次他回头的时候正好看见哈利兴致勃勃地看着不远处玩沙子的小孩，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。

“你想要那个吗？”德拉科脱下沾满颜料的罩衫，放下画笔，蹲在哈利面前耐心地比划沟通。

哈利学着小孩们玩沙的样子挥动了小铲子，咧着嘴笑着点了点头：我也想要那个小铲子！还想要可以装沙子的桶！

十分钟之后，一个二十一岁的大龄儿童拎着红色的塑料桶和一大包花花绿绿的铲子跟着他的“监护人”回来了，开心地坐在地上挖起了沙子。

太阳越来越大，温度也越来越高，就算他们呆在树荫下但也止不住地出汗。哈利不知道自己这是怎么了，为什么皮肤上有那么多的水——他明明没有呆在海底啊——而且额头也变得潮潮的，更奇怪的是自己喝了三瓶水也阻止不了口渴。他擦了擦脸上的水——他不知道这是什么，但是黏黏糊糊的感觉让他很不舒服。于是小王子脱下了外套，只穿着一件德拉科的旧背心挥汗如雨地用沙子复刻他的寝宫：他要让德拉科瞧瞧他的寝宫有多漂亮！

德拉科擦了擦汗——在夏天出来采风就是有这点不好，很容易出汗弄湿衣服——回头看哈利的时候，发现身后小男孩的脚边放着三个空水瓶，他正仰头喝第四瓶。他全身的皮肤有些红，像是晒伤；红润的嘴唇现在更鲜艳了，周围还有一圈淡淡的红肿；他不停地舔着嘴唇，明明喝了很多水但是整个人还是像一条快要干涸而死的鱼。

画家先生摇了摇头，他走到不远处的小摊上给哈利买了一个大西瓜，几瓶水。一边思考哈利为什么如此缺水一边思考哈利面前的那个沙堆到底是什么的，为什么他越看越像一只贝壳？还是那种紧紧闭合的。

哦，或许是一只大饺子！毕竟他们前几天才吃了顿海鲜饺子。德拉科为自己的灵光一现深表赞同，觉得自己能连上哈利的脑电波也是不容易。

午饭是德拉科早就做好的三明治，卖相不好但是味道足够鲜美，而且还管饱。哈利吃东西的时候总是不注意形象，直接往嘴里塞，常常搞得酱汁糊了一嘴。德拉科熟练地掏出手帕擦去他嘴角的番茄酱，却意外地被哈利躲开了。

嘶嘶嘶，好疼啊，怎么回事！哈利用手背抹了抹嘴唇，手背上多了一条淡淡的血迹。唔！流血了！

他好奇地舔了舔嘴角的血，嗯，有股番茄酱的味道是怎么回事？

作为一个精致的男孩，德拉科出门一定会带着餐巾纸唇膏防晒霜和小镜子。看着哈利一副被晒到接近脱水的地步，他掏出了自己草莓味的唇膏，耐心地用指腹一点点地抹在哈利的唇上，然后准备给他抹上防晒霜。

德拉科拿着防晒霜的手抖了抖。谁能告诉他，就一个转头的时间，哈利怎么还啃上唇膏了呢！

“！那是唇膏！不能吃的啊！.....快快快！吐出来！吐出来！！”他掐着哈利的脖子，吼得声嘶力竭。

而哈利瞪大了眼睛死死地盯着剩下半截唇膏捂着自己的嘴，用他的脑电波表达着抗议：我不！这东西不是挺好吃的吗！就是软了点。

成功地阻止了哈利津津有味地啃完剩下的唇膏，德拉科抹着额头上的汗长舒了一口气：太好了，今天又是让哈利从死神口中脱险的一天。他委屈地看了一眼哈利，心道别人捡到的不是勤劳的田螺姑娘就是温柔的小美人鱼，为什么他捡到的就是一个大龄智障吃货啊！好好的海边度假采风硬生生地变成了如何成为一个合格的保姆的课程！还他喵的是自学！

下午两点，正是太阳最毒的时候，沙滩上蒸上来的热气把哈利热得汗流浃背，他很快就喝完了那几瓶水，此刻正可怜巴巴地扯着德拉科的袖子住了自己的喉咙表示他快渴死了。

“你是....鱼吗！怎么这么缺水！”德拉科不可思议地看着哈利，震惊之余忽略了哈利躲闪不安的目光。他抱怨归抱怨，但还是老老实实地牵起了哈利的手走向小摊。

“老板，买瓶.....”德拉科掏出钱包，目光一瞟看见哈利抱起了一整箱的矿泉水，“买....箱水。”

他无奈地递出了纸钞，拎过哈利手中的水他们走回属于自己的那一小片树荫。

我是养了一头水牛吗！！他喝的水都到哪儿去了！德拉科看着哈利再次仰头喝光一瓶水，觉得有点费解。

有了一整箱水的哈利仿佛活了过来，他继续挥动着铲子给他的沙雕版寝宫添砖加瓦，在上面划出一条条的贝壳纹路。

德拉科点点头：看来还真是个饺子，连褶儿都给弄出来了。

大画家马尔福的创作在哈利喝光第八瓶水后结束了，他坐在沙雕建筑师哈利的身边，认真地看着他雕刻自己的大饺子。

醉心艺术创作的沙雕建筑师很快就被自己体内对水分的渴求给打败了，他咕嘟咕嘟地灌下第九瓶水，接着仍然不满意，于是将剩下的几瓶水供应一股脑儿地倒在了自己身上缓解皮肤上的刺痛。啧，不泡在水里就是麻烦，都快脱水成小鱼干了！

“诶诶诶！哈利你干嘛！”这孩子怎么好端端的往自己身上倒水了呢！.....停停停！倒水就倒水！能不能别像一只大金毛一样甩干啊！德拉科伸手挡着哈利甩头发时飞出来的水珠，有点自闭：我虽然很喜欢哈利但不代表我会喝他洗头发的水！

“你怎么....”德拉科教育的话没能说出口，因为一只湿漉漉眨巴着眼睛的哈利正无辜地看着他。

他的身上都被打湿了，宽大的背心此刻也显得十分贴身，勾勒出小少年纤细的身材曲线；背心领口露出了哈利的锁骨，上面还挂着几颗水珠，发梢上滴下来的水在他的锁骨里汇成一小汪水；尤其引人注意的是他因为冷水而凸起的两点。哈利似乎不知道他这幅样子已经被德拉科打上了引人犯罪的标签。

“盖上！这样，这样太阳就不会晒到你了！”德拉科把自己的外套罩在哈利头上，两只过长的袖子在哈利的下巴处打了个结，确保他被裹得严严实实谁也看不见他湿透的背心。

离得太近了。德拉科抿紧了嘴唇，他努力让自己的注意力集中在如何把两只袖子打成一个漂亮的蝴蝶结而不是哈利红润润散发着草莓清香的嘴唇上。

可是他该死的就是忍不住！德拉科别过头好像这样就能掩盖他刚刚偷亲了哈利嘴角的事实。

诶？哈利呆愣愣地看着德拉科，心里有点疑惑：这是....陆地上的礼节吗？是在祝愿我早日康复吗？啊，和我们海里不一样呢，我们都是亲吻耳后怎么陆地上是吻嘴角啊？风俗看来真的不一样呢。

不管怎么说，都得谢谢他呀。

啾。哈利凑上去亲了亲德拉科的脸颊——海洋的感谢礼节，当然，他也不指望德拉科会猜到。

！！怎么回事！哈利的眼前漆黑一片，他的视线被什么东西遮住了。

他怎么可以这么可爱！他知不知道自己在做什么！德拉科扯下了衣服蒙住了哈利的脸，捂着眼睛，耳朵和脸颊通红，被哈利啾过的脸颊火辣辣地发烫。


	3. Chapter 3

哈利是个什么样的存在呢？德拉科一边接水一边思考。他起初以为哈利就是个普通的游客，可是现在想想他也不像是个游客，倒像是个在海边长大的人，更准确点，应该是一个在海边长大无家可归的小可怜，不然怎么这么久都没有人来找他而且他也并不着急呢？啊，说不定是个生活在沙滩边的小野人！毕竟他一副没有接触过现代生活的样子，看到微波炉也要好奇地去拍一拍。

可这也不对呀，如果是野人，怎么可能会有名字还不浑身长毛呢！

德拉科回头看了看在沙发上笑成一团的哈利：总不能是什么海洋生物吧！比如人鱼？世界上真的有人鱼存在吗？

算了，管他是什么呢，这么可爱的，无论是什么物种我都可以！

德拉科是一个值得信任的人类呢！哈利嚼着鱿鱼丝靠在沙发上看着不远处给鱼缸换水的德拉科，点了点头，对自己的结论十分满意。

自从上次德拉科没有让他脱水而死后，哈利对这个人类的信任度蹭蹭蹭地往上涨，在心里默默给他打上了“值得信赖”的标签——除此之外，还有“做的烤鱼超好吃”“不会把我做成刺身的善良人类”“像卢娜一样是个画家”等等。

在哈利悠闲悠哉地躺在真皮沙发上享受空调和原味鱿鱼丝的时候，海底的詹姆正揪着头发找寻儿子的下落。

“真的没有？所有海沟都找了吗？珊瑚丛呢？海草堆呢？真的没有看见哈利？”詹姆瞪大了眼睛看着面前的侍卫队长。

“确实没有找到小殿下的踪迹，陛下。珊瑚丛和海草堆我们都看了，这次小殿下没藏在里面。”侍卫队长摆着尾巴让自己保持平衡——别说海沟珊瑚丛和海草了，他们就连那些大蚌壳掀开看了！小殿下不在里面！

詹姆烦躁地在大殿上来回踱步，他银色的鱼尾一晃一晃地。就在他要把自己浓密的头发薅秃的时候，不远处邓布利多走了过来。

“阿不思！”詹姆甩着鱼尾向他的老师游去，“哈利不见了！海底找遍了都没有找到......”

“不用担心，詹姆，哈利很安全，你不用为他担心。”阿不思拍了拍詹姆的肩膀。

“可是万一他去了陆地.....等等！他不会！真的去了陆地吧！”

“一切都会是最好的安排，哈利会遇到他命定的爱人的。我想过不了多久他就会回来了，毕竟他的生日也快到了不是吗？”阿不思冲着詹姆笑了笑，转身离开了大殿。

自从发生脱水死亡未遂事件后，德拉科就采购了一顶帐篷和无数的小风扇，以便更好地在室外照顾哈利。当然，他还买了一车的水。马尔福继承人果然财大气粗。

这天，德拉科像往常一样先行来到树下给支好帐篷和画架，他发现一旁的石头上多了一堆奇怪的字符，有三角形里面画个叉的，也有圆形外面打了个勾的，像是异族文字。

昨天还没有的吧？

哈利戴着遮阳帽，裹着长袖来到他绿色小帐篷旁边的时候，德拉科正在一旁和小卖部老板商量着在他这儿放两箱水，他没注意到哈利歪着头看了看石头上的痕迹又疑惑地看了看大海。

嗯？他们也来了吗？哈利踮着脚看了看大海，接着甩着袖子一路小跑去了海里。

德拉科坐回画板前的时候，远处一抹鱼尾刚好藏进了礁石后面。他回头看了看哈利的小帐篷，门帘敞开，里面连根头发丝都没有。

“哈利？”怎么办，他的小可爱不见了。

“你们怎么在这儿！”哈利跳入水中，双腿迅速变成了一条银绿渐变的鱼尾，溅起了一片水花。

“我和罗恩来看流星，”赫敏甩了甩她的尾巴，“根据我的测算，今天晚上会有流星。那是人类的一种天文景象，并不常见，据说对着它许愿就能愿望成真。”

罗恩点了点头，拍了拍哈利的肩膀，他们躲在一块巨大潮湿的礁石后面，甩着鱼尾拍打海面。

“对了，我们这次过来还有件事要跟你说。”他们并排靠在礁石上，罗恩抓了抓自己的头发，“陛下一直在找你，侍卫队也翻遍了海沟和珊瑚丛......”

“可是我很安全，你们不是看到了吗！我好好地在这儿呢！一片鱼鳞都没少！”哈利晃了晃他的尾巴，显示他这段时间来一直过得很好。

“啊，这倒也不错，但是陛下很担心你...”赫敏犹豫着要不要将预言的事儿全盘托出，但是说了之后会不会改变未来呢？“虽然阿不思让他放心.....”

“well，那么你也可以和我父王说一声，告诉他我在陆地上遇到了一个很善良的人类，他不仅收留了我，还给了我好多好多我从没吃过的东西和从来没见过的其他陆地上的玩意儿，他对我很好，前几天还把我从脱水变成一条小鱼干的死亡线上拉了回来呢！”

“.....那好吧，但是你得在生日前回来，两个多月后？不然陛下怕是要带着他的掠夺者大军来袭卷陆地啦。”赫敏咽下了嘴里的预言：看起来哈利是逃不过有一个来自陆地的爱人的命运啦，那就祝他好运吧。

“对了哈利，这是我和赫敏从家里给你带的吃的，海草沙拉和珊瑚饼，还有，哎哟，你让我找找.......哦在这儿，还有一盒马里尼拉鱼肉酱！”罗恩打开了盒子，腥味扑面而来，“你在陆地上肯定没什么好吃的，快，多吃点！”

“.......谢了，罗恩......我觉得鱿鱼丝，真的蛮好吃的......你们要不要来点？”哈利捂住了鼻子。在陆地上住了一段时间，他竟然有些不适应海底食物，掏出了他的海产小零食，努力推销着完全忘记了德拉科不知道自己偷偷溜出来的事。

在太阳没入海平面的前五分钟，德拉科终于在远处树林旁的海滩上找到了哈利，他蜷缩在沙滩上，周围是退潮后留下的海星贝壳；他枕着几片宽大的叶子，侧躺着睡在沙滩上。德拉科在他身旁盘腿坐下，将自己的外套盖在了哈利身上。

真是个心大的小家伙。德拉科走回自己的画板旁，将昨晚准备好的简易烧烤炉和各种食材拿了过来，一边准备烧烤一边等着哈利醒过来。

新鲜的猪肉在炭火的烘烤下散发出香味，滋滋啦啦地挤出油水滴在木炭上。德拉科耐心地把肉排翻了个面，刷上酱汁，等了几分钟后又撒上一把孜然和胡椒；等它们完全吸收调料的味道后，他将肉排夹出来放在一旁的保温盒里，里面放着不少撒了黑胡椒涂了烧烤酱的肉排——都是给哈利准备的。

唔，好香，有吃的！哈利在蜂蜜烤翅的香味中醒来，发现天黑了，德拉科坐在离自己几米远的地方翻动着签子上的烤翅，鸡肉的香味和蜂蜜的甜蜜混合着向哈利发出了品尝的邀请。

还没有完全清醒的哈利套上了德拉科盖在他身上的外套，挤到了正在给鸡翅涂蜂蜜的画家身边，垂涎欲滴地盯着烤架上的那两对鸡翅。

“醒了？”德拉科从保温盒里插起一块肉排送到哈利嘴边，在哈利就要咬到的时候又拿走了肉排，惹得小人鱼气呼呼地看着他，“你今天下午去哪了啊，都没有和我说一声就走了，你知道这儿很危险吗？还在沙滩上睡觉！”

哈利张嘴咬走牛肉，伸手指了指天上，双手嗖嗖嗖地来回滑动，努力表现出赫敏下午和他讲述的流星的样子。

“什么？你在比划什么东西？等等，别岔开话题，我还在教育你不要乱跑呢！”德拉科一只手抓住哈利不安分的手，一只手接着哈利嘴里的肉让他能咬下一口来。

哈利吧唧吧唧嚼着口中的肉，再次挥着手比划着流星，双手合十闭上眼睛做出许愿的样子。德拉科手里拿着一块哈利咬了一半的牛肉，看着他的小可爱跪坐在沙滩上，闭着眼睛双手合十，脸颊鼓起，嘴里还吧唧吧唧嚼着烤肉。哈利闭了很久的眼睛，努力让自己的意识连接上德拉科的，但很久都没有听见德拉科发出意会的一声长长“哦，你在说这个呀”，哈利有些失望地悄悄睁开了左眼看了看德拉科。

“真的诶！”德拉科毫不介意地吃着哈利吃剩的肉，看着手机上的信息——显示三十分钟后会有流星经过——他朝着哈利竖起了大拇指，“你真棒！不过你是怎么知道的？”

哈利指了指大海，意思是海里的朋友——赫敏——告诉他的，可在德拉科眼里，这就是海面上神秘的月亮告诉他的。

啊，德拉科在心里为哈利默默点了赞，哈利，一个能建沙雕爱吃鱼不喝水就会死还能按月相算出流星什么时候来的神奇男人！

而且最重要的是，长得，太他喵的好看了！

“流星来了，哈利！”德拉科戳了戳哈利。

流星来临的时候哈利正埋头啃着蜜汁鸡腿，一听见流星马上抬头，闭上眼睛，双手合十，嘴里叼着鸡腿，很是不虔诚地开始许愿。

可是人鱼小王子从来没有思考过许愿这件事，他不缺呀，他有大把大把的珍珠和贝壳，有数不清的珊瑚，不缺钱不缺玩具不缺衣服，他什么都有。

哈利睁开眼睛看着流星，它就要消失了海平面之上了。许个愿！哈利•波特！赫敏说流星可是很难的啊！哈利紧紧闭着眼在脑子里疯狂搜索有没有自己很想要的东西。

“哈利，许好愿望了吗？”听见自己的名字，哈利下意识地抬头，撞进了德拉科好奇的眼睛里。

想要，和德拉科在一起。

小王子终于在流星消失前许下了自己的愿望。


	4. Chapter 4

哈利•詹姆斯•波特！你知不知道你刚刚许了什么愿望！哈利眼睁睁看着流星消失在夜空中，带着他的愿望一起离开了——想和德拉科在一起。

我到底在想什么啊！德拉科又不是人鱼，我也不是人，怎么可能在一起啊！而且在一起，听起来怎么那么像我喜欢他？？哈利双眼放空，机械性地啃着鸡腿，不不不，虽说这是我真实的内心想法但跨物种的恋爱比异地恋要困难上好几百倍啊，我应该不是这个意思吧？而且我为什么会喜欢德拉科呢？虽然他长得好看厨艺好对我好还会画画，但.......我们物种不一样啊！或许，我想和德拉科在一起是因为，嗯，他的厨艺不错？

他看了看手里烤得外脆里嫩的蜜汁鸡腿，觉得自己的真实想法应该是希望和德拉科的厨艺在一起。

嘛，这听起来就合理多了嘛！小王子笑了起来，皱着的眉头松开了。

厨艺这么棒的人不去我的寝宫帮我做饭真是浪费了呢！侧过头看着德拉科，哈利发现正在大嚼自制肉排的画家先生嘴角沾上了酱汁，深褐色的烧烤酱。

戳了戳沉浸在美味中难以自拔的大厨本人，食客哈利指了指他的嘴角，意思是他沾到了酱汁，现在看上去蠢乎乎的！

“嗯？什么？”德拉科放下手里的肉排凑近了哈利，借着火光看清了哈利和动作和眼里的一丝丝嫌弃。

啊，沾到酱汁了吗？在拿出纸巾擦掉的前一秒，德拉科突然起了逗弄哈利的心，他不解地皱起眉看着哈利，“什么？我的嘴角怎么了吗？”

沾到烧烤酱了啊！！哈利指了指烤炉旁的烧烤酱又用下巴点了点德拉科：很明显了呀，德拉科怎么还不懂呢！

德拉科憋着笑，绷着脸，神情着急而严肃地看着哈利一通比划。

“你到底想表达什么，哈利？我，我不太明白......嗯？你是想让我往肉排上抹点烧烤酱吗？不是？那是什么？直接吃？嗯？！也不是？！”

哈利着急地抿起了嘴唇——这还是他和德拉科之间第一次出现这样重大的沟通障碍，怎么回事？啊！我可以！对了！可以这样啊！哈利兀自点了点头，戳了戳德拉科示意他看仔细了。

打开蜂蜜罐，小王子伸手蘸了些蜂蜜涂在自己嘴角和嘴唇上，指了指德拉科：看懂了吗，愚蠢的人类？再不懂我可不管你啦！

嗯？怎么和我想的不一样？哈利看着缓缓挪到他面前的德拉科，眼睛左右转动思考着这为什么没按自己预想的发展走。

是甜的。德拉科舔掉哈利嘴角的蜂蜜，觉得哈利嘴角的几滴蜂蜜比整罐蜂蜜加起来都要甜，很甜很香，很让人上瘾，想要吃掉他嘴唇上剩下的蜂蜜。

哈利看着闭着眼睛捧着他的脸吻他双唇的德拉科，脸颊烧了起来：赫敏不是说人类比人鱼要保守的吗！为什么接吻能这么随意啊！难道，难道不是只能和自己喜欢的人接吻吗？就像母后父王，赫敏罗恩。可是，他和德拉科这是什么奇怪的组合啊！

难道陆地上的人都是这么帮别人擦掉酱汁的吗？这又是陆地上的什么奇怪习俗吗！唔，我得记下来告诉赫敏他们，人类明明很开放啊！我觉得比我们人鱼开放多了。哈利小脑袋晕晕乎乎，塞满了各种对这个“特殊习俗”的猜测。是为了擦掉酱汁还是为了表达感谢？唔，人类真难懂。

德拉科轻轻地吻着哈利，不敢用力，怕弄疼了他的小可爱；他含着哈利柔软甜蜜的唇瓣，舌尖舔掉唇上多余的蜂蜜；他将这个吻克制在双唇的接触上，没有做进一步的举动；他希望哈利能够明白，他对他的感情，那是喜欢，是爱，是克制和尊重。

但是他的内心可不是这么想的，此刻的德拉科非常希望能和哈利无障碍地沟通，这样他就能问问哈利愿不愿意和他在沙滩上打一炮了。天知道他忍了多久了。

不能伸舌头不代表不能伸手，德拉科平时握画笔的手现在正握着哈利的腰，身子靠着哈利，越来越有想要将哈利压倒在地上的趋势。

哈利最终还是推开了德拉科，倒不是说他想起来这是他的初吻，也不是他想起莉莉说的不能随便和别人接吻，也不是他拒绝配合德拉科的特殊“陆地习俗”而是他没法呼吸了。红着脸喘着气的人鱼小王子推开了意犹未尽的饲养员，结束了这个在哈利眼中代表感谢的“陆地礼节”，继续吃着自己的大鸡腿。

说实话，我真的搞不懂人类诶，赫敏说人类是很保守的物种，但是为什么他们的习俗那么奇怪又开放啊！哈利咬了一大口带皮的肉，陷入沉思。

哈利在海底的时候就是出了名的反射弧长，这不，距离晚餐过去了四五个小时他才反应过来：不管出于什么原因，他的初吻都没了。

抱着靠枕坐在床上，房间的窗开了一条缝，外面传来呼呼的海风声，很适合作为一个终于反应过来自己初吻没了——还是跨物种没了——的人的bgm。

他摸着自己的嘴唇，仿佛上面还留着德拉科的温度。呼呼的海风让他想起了接吻时的风声和浪声，还让他不可遏制地想起了德拉科温柔的吻，连锁反应，他的脸又红了。

都是人类的古怪习俗惹得啊！哈利翻身下床，一边用手给脸扇热一边光着脚走出卧室去厨房扒拉点吃的——反正也睡不着不如吃点小鱼干啊！

其实德拉科是只很好的人类啦！哈利抱着一桶冰淇淋坐在沙发上看着深夜电视节目，他挖了一大勺的抹茶冰淇淋塞到嘴里，冰冰的甜点刺激得他浑身抖了一下。而且这是陆地的习俗......所以，也不算是没了初吻吧，毕竟德拉科对我应该没有喜欢的感情？而且，我好像也不是很抗拒那个吻？想起来好像还会脸红诶。

哈利默默地捅了捅冰淇淋盒子，觉得自己要重新审视一下对德拉科的感情了，因为他发现自己对于初吻没了这件事并没有很耿耿于怀。他咬着勺子，塑料勺子发出咯吱咯吱的声音，在空旷的客厅里格外刺耳。

他缓缓靠在沙发上，呆滞地看着天花板上一闪一闪的吊灯。赫敏曾经告诉过他，如果不确定什么事情的时候，不妨做个否定假设，比如现在，如果他不喜欢德拉科。那么他应该会有什么感觉呢？

啊，如果我不喜欢德拉科，那我会接受他的吻吗，就算那是陆地的习俗？哈利挖了一勺冰淇淋放到嘴里。好像不会诶。虽然文化不同，但是接吻这么亲密的事情.....怎么可以和陌生人做呢？哈利鼓起了脸颊。小时候因为可爱，常常有长辈会亲亲自己的小脸，但是有时候哈利也是不愿意的呢，对于自己不喜欢的人——比如他一年级遇到的奇洛教授，一个有着一股臭海草味道的人鱼——哈利就连和他握手都会感到隐隐的疼痛（心理作用）。

但是我没有直接推开德拉科啊，我任由他吻了我直到没法喘气才.....哈利捂住了眼睛。好几秒之后，他微微张开了手指，从食指和中指的缝隙中看着吊灯。他想起来他甚至对着流星许愿想要和德拉科在一起。

所以.....不是因为厨艺。哈利放下了手，就是单纯的因为我喜欢他。唔，有点不想承认但是......下意识的反应难道不是最真实的吗？

哈利抱起冰淇淋桶贴在脸上试图降温。承认自己喜欢上了一个男人让哈利害羞了。他的脑子现在正不断地回放着德拉科吻他的场景。德拉科闭着眼；德拉科捧着自己的脸；德拉科舔掉他嘴角的蜂蜜；德拉科温柔地含着他的嘴唇；德拉科搂着他的腰.......

害羞的小人鱼把自己埋进了沙发抱枕里，好一会儿才像一只海豹一样抬起了头。等等！那万一德拉科不喜欢我怎么办呢！

嗨，管他呢！我肯定能追到德拉科的！父王说过我拥有海里最美的鱼尾！不管是谁都会被我折服的！哼，德拉科也不会例外！.......嗯，等下，我不能在陆地上露出鱼尾啊！

唔，那我要怎么追德拉科嘛！哭唧唧。哈利重新把自己埋进了沙发里。

德拉科起床的时候，听见客厅里传来嘈杂的电视声，他走过去一看，哈利抱着一桶融化完的冰淇淋躺在沙发上睡得正香，手里还握着一柄勺子，白色的沙发上沾上了不少的绿色抹茶冰淇淋。

“哈利，哈利！醒醒！”德拉科拍了拍哈利的背，将他唤醒，“回房间睡好不好？”

是德拉科诶。迷迷瞪瞪的哈利半睁开眼——他实在好困，昨晚先是思考了自己到底喜不喜欢德拉科，又制定了追求德拉科的计划，他直到天快亮了才睡着，眼下正困着呢——咂巴咂巴嘴巴搂住了德拉科的脖子。

早上好，德拉科。他无声地说。

被搂住的人受宠若惊，浅灰色的眼睛瞪得巨大：上帝听到我的祈祷了？！哈利居然！主动抱我了！！啊！！！主动抱我了！！太好了，看来我们离做某些运动也不远了吧！


	5. Chapter 5

哈利醒来的时候是中午了，他躺在自己的床上，被子服服帖帖地盖着。他睡得很香，但是不知道为什么自己睡着前还是在沙发上的，醒来之后怎么就躺在了自己的床上。

哎呀，不管啦！哈利摇摇头，头发扑啦扑啦地晃动着，不管我是怎么到床上来的，这都不影响我要追求德拉科的计划！很好，今天也是勾引，呃不是，吸引德拉科爱上我的一天！

哈利不知不觉中站到了床上，薄薄的毯子被他披在肩膀上，像极了他父亲出征时穿着的披风；单手握拳高高举起，另外一只手夹着枕头，双腿前后分开做出了一个标准的弓步；他望向窗户，外面阳光正好，他在一片明媚中看到了德拉科穿着他们人鱼一族的特色服装捧着一大把珊瑚——其中还夹杂着不少海藻——向自己走来，虔诚地单膝跪下递上一枚用裙带菜做成的戒指，他们在全海底生物的注视下交换戒指，接吻……

“呃……哈利你在干什么？”德拉科倚靠在门口，手指轻轻在门上叩了几下，“嘴噘那么高干嘛？”

被德拉科的声音惊醒，哈利从自己的幻想中抽离出来，他慌乱地跳下床，手足无措地比划，半晌后害羞地捂住脸：太丢人鱼啦！怎么可以被德拉科看到我这个样子啊啊啊啊啊！！

不过德拉科可没有想到哈利内心的os，他现在满脑子都是哈利怎么可以这么可爱，他能不能抱抱他，能不能亲亲他，能不能……扑倒他。

YES！YES!! And……NO!!!德拉科抱着哈利揉脸揉头，蹭到了好几个香香软软的亲亲，最后止步在了床前。

哎，今天也是想要睡到哈利的一天呢。

“咳，我们去吃饭吧，你是不是饿了？”德拉科恋恋不舍地松开哈利，牵着他的手往餐厅走去。

下午是出海（划掉）去沙滩玩耍的欢乐时光，也是哈利实施自己追求计划的时间。

根据海底世界的习俗，当一只雄性人鱼——其实雌性人鱼也可以——喜欢上一只异性或者同性人鱼时，他们往往会捡一串珍珠和珊瑚穿成项链手链，也有心灵手巧的人鱼会做个小发冠送给心仪对象，如果对方收下了就代表他们已经成为情侣啦！可以手牵手鱼尾碰着鱼尾地在海底遨游，一起顶着作伪装用的海草钻出海面共赏日出日落，一起躲在礁石后面谈论沙滩上追着一只球跑来跑去的两脚兽们有多愚蠢（不是。

德拉科依旧在树下撑了一把大伞——就是最常见的夏天小卖部门口会插着的彩色大伞——支起画板拿出颜料开始涂涂抹抹，而哈利乖乖地坐在一旁，玩他的沙子，眼神却不断飞向海里。

想拔珊瑚，想捡贝壳，想给德拉科做项链手链和小皇冠！想让他知道我的心意成为我的男朋友！然后就可以亲亲抱抱……诶嘿嘿~可以和德拉科亲亲耶，想想就好开心！

说干就干！哈利向来就是想什么就做什么的性子，再加上德拉科也由着他做任何事儿，他当下就脱了鞋子跑到海里，猛地扎了进去。

还是海里舒服。还没等他露出鱼尾晃悠，德拉科就紧随其后地跳入水中把他往岸上拽。

“不能下海抓鱼！我说了！不能吃生的！要吃鱼我给你买！！”德拉科无奈又生气地给哈利戴好帽子，“太危险了，你万一呛了水或者淹…..淹死了怎么办？”

哇哦，人鱼下水会呛水，还会淹死，这可真是今年最幽默的新闻了。哈利无辜地眨巴着眼睛，心里默默吐槽，要是卢娜知道了肯定会把这个放到2019霍格沃茨最沙雕的一百则新闻里的，还是第一名。

看看，“愚蠢的人类两脚兽深切担忧人鱼下水会呛水，甚至怀疑人鱼会淹死在海里”，这标题不登第一谁登第一？

不会的哦，哈利摇头，从身后献宝似的掏出一小枝珊瑚给德拉科，示意自己刚刚是去摘珊瑚了。

“你去……摘珊瑚？”德拉科接过哈利手里的那一小半的珊瑚，“你摘这个干什么？”

绿色的大眼睛左右转着，哈利掩饰自己爱慕的心思，生怕吓到了德拉科。他只是比划着告诉德拉科自己游泳很棒，不会呛水也不会淹死，让德拉科放心他的水下作业。

“行吧，那你小心一点哦，我先回去了。”

德拉科走后哈利又钻到了水里，去寻找最美丽的珊瑚和珍珠。

一到海底确认旁边没有人类后，哈利就露出了他藏了好久的漂亮鱼尾，银绿渐变的尾巴在海底恣意摆动，哈利从这一边的珊瑚丛游到另外一边，摘下最漂亮的几枝。

为了获得珍珠，他和不少的蚌壳精灵都做了交易。他轻轻敲着蚌壳精灵的壳子，等她们缓缓打开后询问自己能不能获得一颗珍珠。

“你看，我正在给我心爱的人收集珍珠和珊瑚呢！你能不能给我一颗呀，我可以和你换哦，你想要什么？”

蚌壳里住了一个可爱的小精灵，她有粉红色的长卷发，手里捧着一颗小石头正用魔法慢慢把它变成珍珠。

“唔，我的朋友和我一直想要一本卢娜•洛夫古德小姐的《海底的六百七十五种神奇动植物》，如果你拿得出来的话，我可以给你十颗漂亮圆润的珍珠，你看，和我身边这颗一样好看的！”小精灵指了指身旁一颗圆润的珍珠，大概有哈利一个指甲盖儿那么大，闪着莹莹的光，好看极了。

“没问题！”哈利拍着胸脯打包票，“我可以给你和你的朋友一人一本签名版！只要你去海底找卢娜，说是我哈利•波特的朋友就行！”

“不行！我不相信你！先给书后交货！”小精灵很执着。

“这样吧，我还是给你写个条儿……”哈利拽了一根海草，向路过的墨鱼兄弟借了一点儿墨水，潦草地打了个欠条，“好啦！你现在可以把这个条儿寄出去，找旗鱼快递的话，明天就能收到货啦！”哈利把欠条递给小精灵，“那我能先拿几颗珍珠嘛？”

“唔……”小精灵看看手中的欠条，有些犹豫，不过最终还是给了哈利几颗珍珠，“喏，看在你长得好看的份上先给你五颗，等我拿到了书之后再给你剩下的！你可不能赖账，不然我可是会去鲨鱼兄弟会那里下追杀令哒！”

哈利很快就收集了足够数量的珍珠和珊瑚，他窝在一个石洞里，双手舞动着，绿莹莹的魔法从手里飘向悬浮着的珊瑚和珍珠，将它们组成项链和手链，还有一顶王冠，上面留了几个小孔，等着珍珠做装饰。

没办法，他从小就不是个心灵手巧的小人鱼，天赋不够，魔法来凑嘛。

反正德拉科也看不出来。哈利甩甩鱼尾，对于定情信物甚是敷衍。

他钻出石洞的时候，正好看见不远处有个人类带着一整套的潜水设备下潜，凑近一看，发现是德拉科。

现在好了，两个人都不能说话，全靠肢体语言交流。

一个手舞足蹈比划着，表示自己好久都没看到哈利上去，是担心他的安全才会下来的，就怕他淹死在海里。

而另一个拍着胸脯表示自己的游泳能力比德拉科不知道好了多少倍，然后围着德拉科转圈圈，打量这从未见过的神奇设备，敲敲这里，摸摸那里。

德拉科拉住哈利的手，在水下的时候他没有方向感，人飘在水里，哈利一转起来他的头就更晕了。哈利停下来看着德拉科，觉得既然他都下来了，那么海底的美景他不能不看，于是小王子就拖着德拉科往珊瑚群的方向游去，手里的贝壳珍珠项链漂浮着，吸引了德拉科的目光。

他指了指那一串东西，接着就看见哈利兴高采烈地把项链往他脖子上套。

嗯？怎么回事？德拉科莫名地看着哈利，后者指指项链又指了指德拉科。哦~这下德拉科反应过来了，哈利的意思是这东西是给他准备的？但是…..这有点小啊，带不进去。

两人看着卡在德拉科头上的项链面面相觑，哈利没想到自己的定情信物竟然会因为小于德拉科头围而送不出去，他再一次噘嘴，眼神里满满都是失望。

德拉科看着小孩的神色心疼不已，虽然他本人对于这些珍珠贝壳等很小女孩气质的东西不感冒，但这是哈利送给他，任何和哈利沾边的东西都会让他特殊对待，于是他摘下了项链绕了几圈挂在了手上，阻止了哈利越来越难看，越来越失望的表情。

哈利是条挺好哄的小人鱼，看到自己的定情信物被德拉科戴在手上后心情好了不少，一股脑地把剩下的小皇冠和手链也塞给了他，带着他新晋的男朋友——单方面新晋的男朋友——在海底畅游。

德拉科被哈利牵着在海底游来游去，有一瞬间他觉得自己有点像家里纳西莎养的那条小黑狗，每天都被纳西莎牵着在庄园里游荡来游荡去的。好巧不巧，那只小黑狗也常常被纳西莎打扮得漂漂亮亮的，穿着特制的狗狗服装和小装饰品。

比如珍珠项链什么的。

嗯？所以哈利是在遛我吗？

还没等德拉科从自己是不是被哈利当成了小黑狗的疑问中脱离出来，又有一个新的问题出现了。他发现哈利已经很久很久很久……没有换气了。

德拉科还没有机会问出这个问题，他就被哈利一把拽住，强行摘了供氧设备。

What？！！！

No！哈利我要被淹死啦！！德拉科被哈利拽着继续向前游去，在他失去意识前，他看见他们来到了一个宽敞的石洞下，石壁上盘着很多海藻，底下有很多珊瑚和蚌壳。

哈利拉住他，他们在一片珊瑚和海藻中缓缓靠近。

德拉科感觉到嘴上有软软的东西贴上来。


	6. Chapter 6

黄昏的沙滩上，远处的礁石旁边躺了一个金发男人，金发男人的旁边跪着一个黑发男孩，他手里有绿色的丝状物悬空浮动着，引导着水流从金发男人的口中流出。

哈利一脸歉疚地看着躺在沙滩上因为溺水而昏迷的德拉科。要不是他听了蚌壳精灵的话，拉着德拉科到永恒石洞中接吻，德拉科也就不会躺在这里了。

原来哈利不是因为想要谋杀德拉科才摘了他的供氧设备的，是他听蚌壳小精灵说附近有一个石洞，号称是被爱神眷顾的洞穴，只要情侣在石洞中接吻就会得到爱神的祝福，从此幸福快乐地生活在一起。于是少女心泛滥的哈利就拽着德拉科往石洞去了，在接吻前他发现德拉科脸上有个东西很碍事，当下不管三七二十一就强行摘了……

谁知道那是供氧设备哦，哈利蹲在沙滩上画圈圈，耳边还回响着德拉科昏过去时周围精灵们惊慌失措的尖叫声和越来越离谱的谣言。

“啊！他晕过去了！”

“啊啊啊！！人鱼杀人啦！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！有人死在永恒石洞啦！永恒石洞不再是爱情圣地啦！！！”

……

“你听说了吗？永恒石洞被诅咒了，现在凡是进去的情侣都会神秘死亡！身上连伤痕都没有！！”

“为什么啊？”

“是一条魔法力量强大的人鱼巫师诅咒的，据说他本来要在永恒石洞向人类男友求婚，但是谁知道那个人类竟然是一个人鱼研究员！和他谈恋爱是为了抓他回去研究！人鱼知道后一气之下就杀了他还诅咒了永恒石洞，要每一对进去的情侣都不得好死！”

都是些什么啊……哈利对于蚌壳小精灵们的编造能力表示敬佩，决定以后要把她们介绍给丽塔•斯基特——那个在霍格沃茨以夸大事实，编造新闻著称的顶流营销号掌控者。以后他要是碰到死敌，可以买买这两家的通稿黑死对方。

他托着德拉科回到沙滩上，用魔法把德拉科体内的海水引导出来，接着就静静等待男人的苏醒。

“咳咳。”德拉科又吐出几口海水，眼看着就要醒来了。而此刻的哈利因为心虚害怕而躲进了海里，藏在礁石后面，只露出了一个小脑袋来侦查敌情。

德拉科睁眼，起身，左顾右盼环绕四周，终于发现了礁石后面藏着的小男孩。他们的目光刚有所接触，哈利就躲了起来，他害怕德拉科因为这次的意外而讨厌他——要知道就算是爸爸，也曾在哈利不听话非要离家出走住在海草堆里做勇士的时候打过他的屁股，谁知道德拉科会不会打电话叫警察来抓了他，罪名就是谋杀未遂。

唔，然后他就会被发现不是个人类，其实是一条人鱼，然后……就会被关在玻璃箱子里每天都要忍受鱼鳞被拔下的痛苦！

呜呜呜呜好可怕，要是德拉科真的讨厌我要把我抓起来的话，那我可要快点逃回家！哈利不安地动着双腿，隐隐有变出鱼尾火速跑路的趋势。

委屈巴巴的哈利扒在礁石上，希望德拉科来找他可又害怕他的到来；他咬着嘴唇，手指抠着石头，阵阵海风吹乱了他的头发却没有吹散他内心的焦虑。

“在水里呆着干嘛？快上岸，我们要回去吃晚饭了。”德拉科从哈利身后出现，敲了敲他的肩膀，不等哈利回答便率先上岸了。

头发被海风吹得乱如海草的少年愣了一会儿后快步跑了上去，哒哒哒地追着德拉科，踩着他留在沙滩上的脚印，默默跟在德拉科四五米身后——他还是不敢离德拉科太近。

沙滩上，一个金发男人戴着一整套的浮潜设备，手腕上绕着一串贝壳和珍珠编成的手链，绕了好几圈身后跟着一个湿漉漉的黑发少年，小心翼翼地跟在他身后。


	7. Chapter 7

哈利再一次下水了，德拉科坐在房前的沙滩上看着少年猛地扎到水中，不一会儿后就抓着两条他没见过的鱼钻出来了，兴高采烈地跑到他面前。

德拉科急忙躲避——哈利手上的鱼还是活着的，正噼里啪啦地乱动，腥咸的海水甩了他一脸——他看着哈利蹬蹬蹬地跑过来把鱼塞到新买的鱼缸里。

是的，鱼缸，一个超级大的鱼缸，几乎有墙那么大，就摆在客厅。鱼缸里面装了很多鱼，德拉科细细数了一遍，发现一共有七十五条，而且奇怪的是每一条都是不一样，也就是说哈利的鱼缸里养了七十五个品种的鱼。

他也没有去问哈利为什么要往家带这么多鱼，他琢磨着这大概是少年一个新的爱好吧。

三天之后，哈利蹲在鱼缸前，数了一遍又一遍，确认鱼缸里有九十九条不同品种的鱼后，他双手一拍，决定今天就求婚。

本来是应该有一个仪式的，他们应该请来一些朋友，大家围成一群坐在沙滩或者贝壳上，这样才是一场有仪式感的求婚。不过哈利并不是一个特别在意仪式感的人鱼，他想着两人都是男人，应该没有雌性人鱼那样那么追求仪式感，于是就略过了这一步骤——其实重点是哈利等不及去邀请朋友啦。

他从楼上拉来德拉科，人类一脸茫然地握着铅笔看着哈利从浴缸中捞出一条活鱼，拿在手上递给他。

“...呃，怎么了吗？哈利？”德拉科不明所以。

哈利着急地指指鱼，指指德拉科，最后还指了指自己，示意德拉科这是送给他的“聘礼”，让他快点收下——不然那条“聘礼”就要脱水而死了。

这是很不吉利的。

德拉科用铅笔搔着脑袋，他隐隐约约明白了哈利的意思，这难道是...

“这是，这是你送给我的？”

对！哈利疯狂点头，就差把鱼塞到德拉科怀里了。

“哦...谢谢你，哈利。”德拉科乖乖地接过鱼，虽然并不明白小孩突然送他一条鱼是为了什么，不过既然是哈利送的，那他就好好收着就是了。

见德拉科接过了他的“聘礼”，哈利开心地小跳了起来，他指了指整个鱼缸，又指了指德拉科。

“整个鱼缸...都是送给我的？”

哈利点点头，接着迫不及待地指了指自己的嘴唇，示意德拉科要按礼数给自己一个吻。

不过德拉科显然没有明白这条鱼背后的深远含义，于是他也没懂哈利这个指嘴唇有什么意义。不过好在他是个画家，想象力很丰富，于是.......

“哦！”德拉科一副恍然大悟的样子，“你是想让我给你烤鱼吗？没问题！晚上我们就吃烧烤！我等下在后院支个烧烤架.........诶？哈利！唔！”

哈利气急败坏，拎着鱼尾甩着鱼就抽了德拉科屁股一下，接着生气地跺脚上楼了。

德拉科：我...做错了什么？难道不是烧烤吗？是....清蒸？

虽然哈利很气，但是当德拉科做好了烧烤的时候他还是下楼吃了。

德拉科说话算话，他在后院支了一个烧烤架，旁边放着一个大大的盒子，里面放着很多处理好的鱼，它们被串上了签子刷好了酱汁，就等着被德拉科拎起来放到烧烤架上翻烤。

里面有很多德拉科认识的鱼，但是更多的是他不认识的鱼，这个人类也很好奇为什么哈利能认识这么多种类的鱼。

哈利百无聊赖地坐在草坪上，德拉科选的位置很好，抬头就能看到一整片毫无遮挡的夜空，上面有好多一直闪呀闪呀的星星。哈利揪了一根草咬着，愤愤地在心里扎德拉科的小人：这人怎么回事？怎么一窍不通？

德拉科丝毫没有意识到自己又把小孩惹毛了，他只专心地烤着面前的鱼，不停翻转着，面前的小围裙上溅上了不少的点点。

不得不承认面前这个男人的厨艺是真的不错，哈利盯着烧烤架上那些呈现焦褐色的烤鱼，闻着扑面而来的香气他的肚子咕咕咕叫了起来。

“再等一下，快好了。”德拉科刷上最后一层酱汁，撒上芝麻和调料粉，托盘里放了两只鱼，他把托盘放到哈利面前，“吃吧。”

很快，烤架上的一排鱼都被他们吃光了，而同样的，他们的嘴角也沾上了烧烤酱汁。

哈利看看德拉科，指指嘴角。

德拉科看看哈利，直接亲上了他的嘴角，舔去了褐色的酱汁。

“嗯？不是这个意思吗？”他不解地看着哈利，难道不是让自己帮他舔掉嘴角的酱汁吗？

嘴角的温热和湿意还没有退去，哈利主动凑到德拉科面前，轻轻舔去他嘴边的酱汁。

一切并没有到此为止。德拉科在短暂的诧异后迅速回神，手虚虚地环着哈利的腰，嘴唇在少年脸上轻啄。人类得寸进尺地搂着人鱼，含着他的嘴唇，舌头不安分地滑动，手也撩开了哈利的衬衫。

他把怀中的少年缓缓往草坪上压去，羞涩的少年也意识到了德拉科想对自己做些什么，没等他仔细思考他们要怎么用两具人类躯体做着接下去会让人面红耳赤心脏狂跳的事儿，德拉科就握着他的脚踝把腿盘到了自己身上，他的手指浅浅探入哈利的裤边。

“我可以继续吗？”

人鱼少年搂着德拉科的脖子，轻轻点头。

月光下是一片草坪，旁边有一个早就冷却的烧烤架，上面还有两条没有吃完的鱼。一旁有一棵大树，树叶很茂密，在地上落下了一大片的阴影，而在这片阴影之中，有两个相互纠缠的男人。

高个男人跪在草坪上，他的膝盖被尖利的草叶滑开了几道小口子，不过这微微的疼痛并没有阻拦他正在做的事。

和人。

他正在做一个黑发的少年。少年显然是第一次和人这么亲密，亲密到连他们的接触都已经变成了负距离的深入的接触。他体内的湿滑甬道正分泌着大量的体液来帮助德拉科的进入，又嫩又滑的穴肉把小德拉科吸得紧紧的，差点让他在一进入的时候就缴械投降。

哈利捂着自己的嘴，他被异物入侵，正大声的哭喊着疼——不过由于人鱼的声音波段并不能被人类听见，所以德拉科并没有听见他的痛呼，他只看见了哈利涨得发红的脸和越发鲜艳的唇。

德拉科握着哈利的脚踝，他一次次快准狠地戳在哈利的腺体上，看着身下的少年张大了嘴无助地看着自己。德拉科有些失落，他没有能听见哈利的呻吟，他知道哈利是个小哑巴，不可能因为自己的操弄就叫出声来，可他还是坚持不懈地较劲，拼了命地挺腰操弄少年的身体，仿佛这样身下的少年就会为他软软地叫上两声。

其实哈利叫了，不过由于物种构造不同，德拉科没能听见，但...哈利自己听见了呀。

他听见了自己嘴里发出了奇奇怪怪的声音，他越捂着嘴声音就越暧昧。而德拉科看见了他捂嘴的动作后竟然伸手捂住他的手，阻止他捂嘴——“没有人会听见的，哈利”。

滚！我听得一清二楚啊！哈利在心中无能怒喊，只有自己能听到自己的呻吟真是太可怕了！

“轻...轻点，德拉科...唔！”

“别！停下！！停下！”

“德拉科...嗯啊...你快点...”

“停下，德拉科！我...嗯......求你了求你了，我受不了了...”

哈利清楚地听见了自己每一句呻吟和每一句求饶，但这无济于事，因为德拉科根本听不见，他看着哈利越发动情的脸，只会挺弄得更用力，看着哈利弓起的身子和蜷缩的手指，这让他的满足感达到了顶峰。

那一晚在后院草坪上的深入交流让他们的关系突飞猛进，德拉科终于表白，而哈利也羞涩地接受了——当然，心里也是骂了好几句德拉科太傻了。

从那晚之后，他们之间的关系就从只能亲亲抱抱进展到了喜欢在床上沙发上餐桌上啪啪啪的关系。哈利总能轻易地诱惑到德拉科，比如没穿好的衬衣露出了他的锁骨，比如细长的腿，比如躺在床上的时候四处乱晃的脚。

甚至有一次哈利只是安安静静地躺在床上看书，他穿着长袖长裤的睡衣——为了防止德拉科突然的发情，他总是把自己包裹得严严实实的，省得对方总会以自己为理由来啪啪啪——被子也盖得严严实实，只露出了一小截脚踝。

可是就是这一小截脚踝......

德拉科路过床边的时候没忍住多看了一会，于是五秒之后他果断地拽着哈利的脚踝把他拖到自己面前。

“来一次？”

哈利不敢置信地等大了眼：他！！德拉科就是个禽兽！！  



	8. Chapter 8

“天这么热，你还要出去？”德拉科拿着画笔转身，面前的画板上架着一副半成品油画，上面是坐在草地上咬苹果的哈利，男孩出神地看着左侧，不知道被什么吸引了目光。

嗯嗯。哈利带着奶黄的小黄鸡遮阳帽点头，身上裹得严严实实，发间还插着德拉科新买给他的粉色心形墨镜。

金发男人看看外面火辣辣的阳光，又看看哈利细嫩的皮肤，实在不忍心放他在如此高温天出门——外面估计有三十八度，加上沙滩的地面辐射，体感温度说不定要有四十。

“在后院玩不可以吗？等太阳落山我再带你出门好不好？或者像以前一样，我们吃完晚饭去散步，给你捡贝壳串成项链？”德拉科放下画笔和固执的小孩商量：哈利之前的脱水让他心有余悸，从那以后他尽量不会在白天放小孩出门，除非温度不是很高。他起身抱住哈利，将嘟嘴生气的男孩圈在怀里，“十五只贝壳，晚上我给你捡十五只贝壳做补偿好不好？”

不好。哈利气呼呼地摇头：今天是我二十一岁的生日，你不能在一条人鱼生日的时候不让他去海里撒泼...不是，遨游！

“嗯...那二十只？”德拉科觉得自己现在像极了哄小孩的父亲，像极了曾经因为没买到新款遥控飞机做儿子生日礼物而提出其他玩具作为补偿的卢修斯。

不要！哈利气得跺脚：我今天和赫敏约好了要见面的！我要告诉她我们的婚礼，让她转告父王为我们的婚礼典礼做点准备啊！我堂堂人鱼王子的婚礼不能就是在自家后院吃顿烧烤就完事的啊啊啊啊！

......呜呜呜，没有海草拱门和珊瑚花束、华丽闪亮的礼服和名扬四海的超声波乐团以及三天三夜的庆祝舞会的婚礼是不完整的！我想穿城堡门口那家礼服定制店的新郎礼服想了十五年了啊，那可是有五米长的披肩的新郎礼服，飘在身后超级威风的啊！我是不会放弃的！哈利戴上墨镜，扭着脸拒绝和德拉科好看的灰蓝色眼眸对视，学着格林德沃先生的样子微微抬高下巴用鼻孔看人——每次格林德沃先生这么做的时候都显得特别高傲冷漠！

德拉科看着面前戴着墨镜扭着脸扬起下巴鼻孔快朝天的哈利哭笑不得，哈利看起来是很高傲冷漠没错——如果他没有把腮帮子鼓成小仓鼠，没有插着腰挺起小肚子，没有戴着奶黄色的小黄鸡帽子的话。

“好～那我们现在出门？”德拉科捏着哈利的鼻子，“背上你的小包，我们走吧。”

德拉科转身收拾好画架和那副没画完的油画，再回头的时候哈利已经背着他的咸鱼双肩包在太阳下奔跑，小短腿儿摆动得飞快，一溜烟就冲到了海边，衣服“刷刷”两下脱完，穿着印着简笔画小花的短袖扎进海里。等德拉科追到海边，哈利早就没影了。

“半个小时后回来吃水果！今天是草莓和西瓜！”德拉科对着平静无波的大海喊着，一旁打沙滩排球的大学生连连投来注目礼：这个对着大海喊话的傻子怎么又来了？

知道啦！哈利从海里钻出来，抓了一只海星就往德拉科脸上扔。

被海星糊了一脸被海水塞了一嘴的德拉科无奈地扒下软趴趴的海星小姐扔回大海，在沙滩边支起画架，继续给那副油画上色。

唔，这个吻痕要不要如实地画出来呢？德拉科握着画笔看着画布上哈利白嫩的大腿深思熟虑。

幽深的海底里有红色的光芒闪过，光芒里似乎有个男人。等光芒变得更亮也凑得更近的时候，你才发现光芒里的其实是一条雄人鱼。那条人鱼下巴抬起用鼻孔看着你，手里有一根黑黢黢的小木棍，他朝着你一指，很快蓝色的火焰就将你包围；他朝着海面一指，原先风平浪静的海滩突然涨潮，汹涌的海水自下而上地向沙滩慢去，很快就淹没了岸边低洼的沙地。

“哈利！上岸！”德拉科手忙脚乱地收拾着画具，心里咒骂着这天气怎么如此多变，原来好好的晴天转眼间就乌云密布变得黑沉沉的，海水也不断涌上沙滩，现在都没过了他的脚踝了。

“哈利！回来！快点，别玩了！”

哈利从水中钻出来，他的鱼尾在汹涌的浪潮中若隐若现，德拉科隔着远远的海面只能看到一丝绿光在深蓝的海水中闪现。

这天气怎么了？哈利一边摆动鱼尾朝着德拉科游去一边观察着周围的情况：天色阴沉，海水涨潮，浅海的小鱼们成群结队地逃离哈利身边，钻进水下还能看到远处有红光闪现。

不是吧！他怎么来了！哈利慌乱地朝着岸边游去，德拉科站在岸边焦急地向他招手。

“哈利！快回来！别在风暴里玩！”

来了来了！哈利拼命摆动鱼尾，丝毫顾不上自己的秘密会被发现这件事——相比于现在的情况，自己的秘密被发现是小，赶紧从这位手里逃命才是正经事！父王怎么让他来找自己啊！盖勒特好凶的！现在阿不思又不在，谁来救他啊！

好了好了，快回到岸上了。哈利看着离自己不过五米远的德拉科，开心地笑了起来，收起鱼尾摆动双腿，在及腰深的海水里向他跑去，伸着手去够德拉科伸出的手。

虽然免不了被德拉科骂一顿，但是好歹自己从盖勒特手里逃出来了嘛！

Really？

似乎猜到了哈利的想法，盖勒特挥手，一个惊天巨浪隔开了德拉科和哈利即将触碰紧握的手，也将哈利重新带回海里。

“No！！”

“Happy birthday!”哈利被推到一个七层蛋糕前，开开心心地在父王母后以及朋友们的注视下拔掉海菜切开了蛋糕——刚一切开里面就咕嘟咕嘟地冒出一个个色彩缤纷的气泡，每戳破一个就会有可食用的糖霜小点心掉出来。

“Cool！”哈利惊喜地大喊，接连戳破了七八个泡泡，拿着一堆糖霜点心跑到宫殿外，尾巴后面跟着的是莱姆斯家和西里斯家以及新一代的韦斯莱人鱼崽崽，他们围着哈利，伸长了小手扒拉哈利。

“我想要那个大嘴鱼的！”

“我想要那个海马！”

“哈利哥哥！哈利哥哥！我想要那个珊瑚虫，你们不要跟我抢！”

“珊瑚虫那么丑，我才不跟你抢！”

“呜呜呜呜，泰迪你好过分！”

“可是珊瑚虫真的很丑啊！”泰迪从哈利怀里扒拉出粉色的珊瑚虫糖霜点心递给西里斯的崽崽，一只可爱的有着黑头发和深绿色鱼尾的人鱼，西里斯的小女儿，艾琳，“艾琳你看，你看你看，是不是很丑，完全没有大嘴鱼可爱！”

“呜呜呜呜呜，它不丑！它很可爱的！爸爸说珊瑚虫就像我一样可爱！”艾琳抹着眼泪抽抽嗒嗒地趴在哈利怀里，抢过了泰迪手里的点心。

“啊！”泰迪尖叫一声后捂紧嘴巴，他凑到艾琳耳边神神秘秘又一本正经地说，“那是因为你爸爸觉得你不可爱，不然怎么会说你和珊瑚虫一样呢？”

“唔哇！”艾琳哭得更大声了，她一把推开泰迪，“我要去告诉爸爸！呜呜呜呜！泰迪你是坏人鱼小孩！”

“wow，”哈利看着跑远的艾琳，幸灾乐祸地拍拍泰迪的肩膀，“作为教父，我可以很负责任地告诉你，你完了，泰迪。”

“哈？”泰迪茫然地看着自家教父，“我没说错啊！艾琳又不能拿我怎么样！”

“啊，是啊。”哈利点点头，“但是她爸爸可以啊！”

“西里斯不会...”

“我说的是另一个...”哈利凑到泰迪耳边，“西弗勒斯·布莱克...诅咒大师，忘了吗？”

“啊！”泰迪抱着哈利的鱼尾，浑身瑟瑟发抖，像是看到了拿着小药瓶向他走来的西弗，“哈利！教父！救我！”

哈利！

哈利！！

哈利回头，他好像听到了海面上有谁在喊他的名字...会是谁？他可从来没有离开过海底啊！

哈利死于风暴。警方在附近海域搜救三天后给了德拉科一个答案。

“马尔福先生...你说的那个男孩我们的确没有找到，而且已经过去三天了...没什么希望了。”

德拉科神情恍惚地走出警局，他想起海浪带走哈利前，他的男孩离他不过一米远，他们的指尖不过相差十公分。

为什么没有抓住呢？怎么会没有抓住呢？

“哎，你看那个男人又来了...”

“这不是那个对着大海喊话的...是他吧？怎么看起来狼狈了那么多？”

“是啊，之前看着挺精致的一个男人，现在怎么不修边幅，还拿着一个小黄鸡的遮阳帽...这也不像他的东西啊...”

“行了，别说了。”有人止住了他们的闲谈，德拉科靠在礁石上呆呆地看着远方，他总觉得下一秒他的男孩就会冒出头来冲他笑得一脸灿烂，然后他会跑到自己怀里，接着自己就会给哈利戴上小黄鸡遮阳帽，掐着他的脸凶巴巴地说他几句。

以后不许吓我，听见没！

男孩会软乎乎地冲他笑，把潮湿的头发往他身上蹭，两个人会闹着玩着一路跑回家，然后再一起洗个热水澡。

可是他等了五天也没有等到，手里的小黄鸡帽子都有些脏了，粘上了不少沙粒。

“你看到了什么？”

在沙滩上等哈利的第七天，德拉科看见了不远处突然冒出来的蓝色帐篷，帐篷入口处立着个“免费占卜”的纸牌，帐篷里面坐着的女人问德拉科想不想占卜。

没兴趣。德拉科扭头就走，可女人下一句话将他带进了帐篷里并让他仔细看着手中的水晶球，问出了前面那句话。

女人说，你不想知道他去了哪里吗？那个从海里来又回到海里去的男孩？

“我什么都没看到，只有一团白朦朦的雾。”

“再仔细看看，雾气下面是什么？什么颜色？”

“我说了...等等...我好像看到了...蓝色...那是，嗯，有点像海水？”

“啊，这很简单。”金发女人收起水晶球，“接受命运的指引吧，你的爱人就在海底，你将沉入水底和他见面。”

“你在瞎说什么！”德拉科猛然起身，撞翻了身前的小茶几，水晶球和茶杯还有一叠装在盒子里的塔罗牌散落在地上，“沉入海底！你是让我去自杀吗！”

“不是啊，我是让你去见他。”金发女人不慌不忙地收拾好东西，她抬头问德拉科，“你以为世界上只有人类这一种生物吗？”

“你是！你是洛夫古德小姐！”卢娜背着一个包从一堆蚌壳前经过，就在要离开时被小精灵叫住了，“我看过你的书！《海底的六百七十五种神奇动植物》！写得特别好！我和我的朋友认识了不少深海的鱼类呢！”

“谢谢。”卢娜浮在水中，淡蓝色的鱼尾摆动缓慢，“啊，我想起来了，是哈利用我的书和你们做交换的吧。”

“对对对！是一条黑发人鱼！他和我们交换了珍珠，说是要送给恋人！结果他带着那个人类去永恒石洞接吻的时候拔下了他的氧气面罩！那个可怜的人类差点儿没淹死！”

“原来还有这样的故事。”卢娜歪着脑袋，金发飘在水中。

“对了，洛夫古德小姐为什么突然来了浅海呀，人鱼不是都住在深海的吗？”

“哦，我来完成暑假社会实践，”卢娜掏出小本子，“来给人类免费占卜！”

“你还会占卜！”小精灵语气里的崇拜简直能溢出海面，她围着卢娜转来转去，透过书包拉链看到了里面的水晶球和塔罗牌。

“其实我不会。”卢娜承认得很坦率，“不过我给我唯一的客人的占卜倒是百分百准确的。”

沉入海底就能见到哈利了？德拉科站在海水中，深夜冰凉的海水将他包围，打湿了他的衬衫。

你以为世界上只有人类这一种生物吗？

你不想知道他去了哪里吗？那个从海里来又回到海里去的男孩？

呼。德拉科吐出一口气，紧接着是一个深深的吸气，他带上泳镜穿好整套潜水设备钻进了海底。

我来找你了，哈利。


	9. Chapter 9

海面之下是无穷无尽的黑暗，被海水包围着的德拉科不仅能感受到海水刺骨的冰凉还能体会到被无边黑暗包围的恐惧和寂寞，在深海里，四周传来的任何响动都足以让人惊慌失措，哪怕只是一片飘过的植物残根或者一条碰巧路过的鱼。

深海的可怕不在于它的寒冷或是黑暗，而是那无人回应的孤独。

哈利，你在哪里呢？

啧，真是麻烦。藏在水中的盖勒特撇了撇嘴，卷起一根水柱向德拉科肚子挥去。

Fuck！什么东西撞到我肚子上了？

这是德拉科晕过去前的最后一个念头。

“啊，你醒了！”德拉科睁开眼，眼前是一条胖胖的、面容慈祥和善的人鱼，她有一条淡绿色的鱼尾，在德拉科床边游来游去，扒开他的眼皮和牙齿检查，“没有问题！你适应得很好！怎么样，在水里生活的感觉还不错吧？”

“人鱼！你是人鱼！”德拉科惊讶地大叫，上下打量着面前穿着白色长袍拿着一根蓝色珊瑚形状的笔一样的小棍子的雌人鱼。他环顾四周发现自己被困在水中，蓝盈盈的海水将自己包围，德拉科后知后觉地捂嘴闭眼，生怕被溺死。

“没错，我是人鱼，而且是一名人鱼医生，你可以叫我庞弗雷夫人。”女人鱼笑得很和善，她抓着德拉科的手腕，“你被盖勒特施了魔法，现在在水下也能呼吸自如，不会呛水的。哦对了，我得让阿不思来看看你，还是得让他再看看魔法有没有出错。”

五分钟后，两条公人鱼跟在她身后一起进来，一个留着金色短发，另外一个则是红色半长发——他们看起来很亲密，金发人鱼一直勾着红发人鱼的尾巴，而且对德拉科打量着他身旁人鱼的样子极为不满，恶狠狠地瞪了他几眼。

“阿不思，这个年轻的人类小伙子醒了，你来看看盖勒特下的魔咒有没有出错，要是有什么潜藏的不良反应可就不好啦。”庞弗雷夫人领着那位被称为阿不思的红发人鱼走到德拉科面前。

“盖尔的魔咒不会出错的，我相信他。”他身旁的金发人鱼得意地哼了一声。

“还是检查一下吧，毕竟他是个人类，万一承受不住...哎呀，来新的病鱼了，我得赶快过去！”

庞弗雷夫人挥挥手里的珊瑚，转瞬间就出现在了窗户外，接过了一对章鱼夫妇手里的小章鱼——孩子的腕足受伤了。

红发人鱼坐在床边看了看德拉科的眼睛耳朵，又扭了扭他的手腕，在敲打完德拉科小腿后下了魔咒没有出错的结论。

“没有任何问题，你现在可以在海里生活了。”阿不思回到盖勒特身边，安抚地拍了拍男人鱼的肩膀，“容我多问一句，年轻的人类男孩，你到海底来，是为了找寻什么人吗？”

“你...你怎么知道？”德拉科大喊，跳下床跑到阿不思身边，金发的那位往前游了两步，挡住了德拉科，把阿不思护在身后，警惕地看着面前年轻的人类崽子。

“难道...难道你和那个女人是一伙的？”

“什么女人？”盖勒特转身看着阿不思，表情格外臭。

“我猜他说的是洛夫古德小姐，她和我说过暑假打算去陆地给人类做免费占卜。”阿不思绕过盖勒特游到德拉科面前，“是不是一位很可爱的金发姑娘？”

“对对对！是她让我...所以哈利真的是人鱼？”

世界上不止有人类，还有人鱼。德拉科看着面前的三条人鱼。

哈利水性很好，可以很久很久都不换气；他很喜欢吃鱼，喜欢下海，容易脱水：自己第一次见他就是在海里，他浑身赤裸对自己防备满满；他不会说话，怕火怕电，对现代科技一无所知...

阿不思微笑着看着德拉科，一言不发，庞弗雷夫人一脸好奇地看着他们，而盖勒特则是不屑地看着德拉科：相处这么久都没发现哈利是人鱼，哼。人类果然不如人鱼。

“是吗？”德拉科紧张地咽了咽口水，“你有没有见过一条...有着黑色头发，眼睛绿绿的，像绿松石，身材小小的男孩...人鱼？哈利！他叫哈利...额，他不会说话，特别喜欢吃鱼，尤其是烤鱼...还喜欢玩沙子...你们有见过他吗？”

“我不能告诉你他是谁，但是我可以告诉你...”阿不思微微弯腰，头发戳到了德拉科的鼻尖，“他就在附近，没错，我们见过他，也是因为他才会带你到这儿来...我知道你们之间都发生了什么，我也明白你对他的感情，你有多迫切想要见到他，甚至你可能想要带他回到陆地？”

“是..我不知道你们人鱼是不是像童话里说的那样有奇奇怪怪诅咒和规定，不知道我能不能带他回到我们曾经的家，不知道这一切要付出什么代价，经历多少考验...但是只要能和他在一起，我做什么都可以！我可以像童话里一样为他披荆斩棘，闯进危险的古堡，为他打败恶龙...你们这儿没有龙吧？”

“没有那么复杂，孩子，”阿不思愉快地甩了甩鱼尾，他满意于这个人类孩子对哈利的一片真心——哈利是他们看着长大的，自然不能让他被伤害欺骗，“你只需要在七日之内让哈利爱上你就好了，如果...”

“七日？我只要七分钟，不不不，七秒！”德拉科自信地拍拍胸脯：他和哈利本就相爱，这个时间限制对他来说根本不算什么。原来人鱼的考验这么简单吗？德拉科叉着腰想着，内心早就迫不及待地勾画着未来和哈利的生活——回到陆地也不是不行，但是哈利喜欢在水里呆着，我是不是应该把家里的游泳池改装一下？扩建一下，或者干脆买个小岛？好像不错，回头让爸爸给我们买个岛作为新婚礼物！

对哈利做出预言的两位当事人一位面带微笑地看着德拉科，一位面无表情地盯着人类崽子，保持高度默契和职业精神，并没有透露他们的小王子、德拉科心心念念的男孩已经被抹除了所有的记忆，完全不记得他们的曾经了。

“嗯...那，祝你顺利。”阿不思拍拍德拉科的肩膀，向他指了门口的方向，“哦，对了，如果超过了七天他还是没有爱上你，那么你将会...”

“在太阳升起，当第一缕阳光落在我身上的时候变为泡沫？”

“海底没有阳光，”盖勒特接话，“不过变成泡沫这件事不假，你会变成一个个大小不均等的透明泡泡，然后被我一个个地戳破。”

“盖尔，别吓他。”阿不思用尾巴拍打盖勒特，“别担心，他不会戳破泡泡的...但是你真的会变成泡泡哦...好了，出门右转，去找你期待的小人鱼吧。”

他们终于相遇了。德拉科欣喜地看着压着自己的黑发人鱼，小贼手出动，搂紧了哈利。

“你干嘛！”哈利慌张地拍开男人的手，“你干嘛对我动手动脚！我还没找你算账呢！”

“你会说话！你不是哑巴！！”德拉科捂着嘴大喊，嘹亮的声音再次引来了搜捕的人鱼卫兵。

“嘘嘘嘘！闭嘴！”哈利赶快捂住男人的嘴巴。

“报告队长，没有发现任何踪迹！”

“好，再去下一个地方找，不能让王子殿下再溜走了！”

而我们此刻正被全城搜捕的王子殿下正拉着一个男人躲在巡逻兵小队身后五米处的海草堆里，冲着德拉科怒目而视，小声逼逼“你才是哑巴”。

这个人类太讨厌了！哈利瞪了德拉科一眼，扒开海草查看巡逻兵的踪迹。他是在三分钟前遇到这个有副好皮囊的人类男人的。

那时候他正躲在假山后面，银绿色的鱼尾有规律地摆动着，他探出头对领了老爹命令对他实施抓捕的巡逻兵们进行反侦察，结果一回头就看到一个对着自己两眼发光，浅灰色的眼睛里不仅带着热情还带着哈利看不懂但觉得像是痴汉的目光。

“哈利！我找到你了！”

接着这个男人就用比扩音喇叭还响亮的声音大喊了他的名字——等等，他怎么知道我的名字——然后伸手抱住了他，在他的鱼尾上摸来摸去，连声称赞他的尾巴真是漂亮极了。

变态啊！哈利一把推开德拉科，戒备地看着他，猜想着他的身份。

莫非是赫敏口中那些有超能力然后来海底抓人鱼去研究或者作为展览品的无良组织？

！！！快逃！！！这是哈利的第一反应。

“哈利！你去哪里？”德拉科紧随其后，喊叫声带着巡逻兵一路跟着哈利。

神经病啊！不会闭嘴吗？哈利气呼呼地捂住德拉科的嘴，拽着他进了一旁的山洞，又用魔法隔绝了巡逻兵手里的侦测仪器。

好不容易逃过一劫，怎么他又把人引来了？哈利不满地抱臂坐在海草堆里，对德拉科没有一点儿的好脸色。

“你..你会说话？”德拉科小心翼翼地开口，放低了音量。

“当然，我为什么不会说话？”哈利奇怪地看着身旁的人类。等等！不会是因为会说话的人鱼能卖更高的价钱吧！糟了！我不应该开口的！或许他看我是个残疾人鱼就不抓我了呜呜呜呜呜，失策！哈利后悔地捂紧了嘴巴。

现在装哑巴还来得及吗？小王子欲哭无泪。

显然是来不及的，因为这个人类开始滔滔不绝地“责怪”哈利之前在陆地上的时候不开口说话，只能比划动作，然后两个人猜半天的“恶劣行径”。  
  
“你为什么不和我说话呢？”德拉科被他的小男友伤透了心，“你要是和我说话我就知道你是人鱼了，也不至于让你脱水，也不至于你在水下摘了我的氧气面罩导致我差点死在海里。”  
  
“......你在说什么？我们认识吗？”哈利歪着头看着德拉科，“你是人类，我是人鱼，我从来没有去过陆地，你应该也是第一次来海里，可是为什么听你的说法...我们好像很熟的样子？”  
  
“你没去过陆地？”  
  
“对啊。”  
  
“你不认识我？”  
  
“显然易见，这是我们的第一次见面...而且非常不友好，你差点让我被巡逻兵抓走。”  
  
“你..你什么都不记得了？”  
  
“我应该记得什么？”  
  
这一刻，德拉科终于明白了那个红发人鱼的那句“祝你顺利”到底是从何而来了。  
天！失忆也是童话的一部分吗！我以为那只存在在偶像剧里！！


	10. Chapter 10

不，这不是真的，我不相信。

德拉科还是不愿接受他的亲亲宝贝哈利已经忘记他的残酷事实，于是他拉着再次离家出走的人鱼小王子开始讲述他们甜蜜的恋爱是如何开始的，再描述他们恋爱后的生活有多美好，恨不得把三个月里的每一秒都讲给哈利他，好让他想起自己这个可可怜怜在海底无依无靠七日之后就要变成泡泡的人类崽子。

他讲了他们在礁石后初遇，讲了他一见钟情的心动和迷恋，讲了日落黄昏的沙滩漫步，讲了永恒石洞的生命之吻——那个吻差点要了德拉科的命的意思；讲了他们吃的每一顿烧烤和美食，那些带着烧烤酱番茄酱味道的黏糊的亲吻，那次在后院被草叶割破皮肤混着鱼肉焦味的负距离接触——当然，哈利听到这里羞愤不已，挥了挥手，一道绿光就击中了德拉科，接着德拉科的上下嘴唇就再也分不开了，急得他在副驾驶位上手舞足蹈。

我忘了说了，他们已经坐在了哈利租借来的车里——那是一个正圆形的球体舱室，可容纳三到四个人——踏上了前往陆地的征途。这倒不是因为什么哈利在德拉科声情并茂的讲述下，突然想起了过往几个月的狗血原因，而是哈利本就盘算着要去陆地上走一遭，带着个人类也是去陆地，不带这个人类也是去陆地，不如把他抓上给自己当向导——反正我有魔法，不会打不过他的，哈利如是想到。

为什么哈利总是想去陆地看看呢？是因为他提前到来并永远不走的青春叛逆期在作怪？是因为人鱼们关于陆地的记载太令他心神驰往？又或是听卢娜赫敏罗恩等一众人鱼说海面上的风景有多美？还是说他发现了自己从小就用来写日记的秘密本子突然空出了两三个月的时间，而他的最后一次日记上明明白白他一定要去陆地上看看？更凑巧的是，有个人类出现在海底，他所讲述的故事正好弥补了那几个月的记忆？

哈利抿着唇，手里攥着不久前德拉科向他展示的那串贝壳珍珠项链。在德拉科的故事里，那是哈利下海为他收集珍珠做成的，而且他们还在海中接吻——虽然那个男人差点就被自己弄死了；在哈利的故事，他知道那串项链代表着什么，可是为什么自己一点也不记得？

天，我当初真的有那么爱他吗？哈利偷偷瞄了一眼德拉科，后者还在为不能说话而挣扎。

这个人类还挺可爱的诶。

唔，有点尴尬。

两个人再次站在了相遇的那块礁石后面，情况和三个月前的那个黄昏一样：哈利从人鱼变成鱼，然后操蛋地没带衣服。

Fuck，哈利只想竖起中指。这个人类为什么不提醒他带点什么啊！哪怕是块布也好啊！现在可怎么办！

噗。好不容易被解除禁言的德拉科再次被哈利用魔法强行闭嘴。

男人无奈地看着和礁石比干瞪眼的男孩，脱下潜水服，脱下里面穿着的短袖，把衣服扔给哈利，而德拉科则穿着一条泳裤拽着潜水服上岸了。

哼。哈利扯着白色短袖套到身上，紧紧拽着下摆，踩着德拉科留在沙滩上的脚印跟他回家。

“你没骗我？我们真的是...送了..送了项链和鱼的关系？”哈利站在客厅，对着那个巨大无比的鱼缸支支吾吾，脖子上还挂着那串项链。

“是啊，我骗你干嘛？”德拉科从冰箱里拿出哈利最爱的小零食，“来，吃饼干，这是你最喜欢的红酒蔓越莓的夹心饼干。”

“谁知道哦。”哈利接过饼干咬了一小口。唔，真的是自己喜欢的味道呢。

“你要是不相信的话...跟我来。”德拉科伸手去捉哈利的手，但人鱼往后闪了闪，他只捉到了哈利一块衣角，“来吧。”

德拉科牵着哈利的衣角来到他的画室，把蒙在画架上的白布一块块掀开，被遮盖住的油画依次呈现在哈利眼前。

这幅是他在海边玩一堆黄色的颗粒状尘土，这幅是他穿着长袖长裤在海边踩水，这幅是他带着一个小黄鸡的帽子抱着一个大纸筒不知道在吃什么，这幅是他坐在一片绿油油的应该被人类称为草坪的地上吃一颗红红的果子，他白嫩的大腿上还有一个红红的印记。

“这是什么？”哈利指着画上自己的大腿，好奇地望着德拉科，看着男人的脸一丝丝地变红，红得就像油画里的那颗果子一样。

“这个...就是...”德拉科抿着唇，无比后悔自己当时因为过于写实而添上这个吻痕的举动，“蚊子包...陆地上有一种叫蚊子的生物，它们会吸血，在它们吸血的地方会出现一个...像这样的包...”

“陆地真是可怕。”哈利小声叨叨，转身背对德拉科，看到了一整面墙的照片，他和德拉科的照片——那些哈利或在爬树，或在等待微波炉里的美食，或趴在沙发上看着肥皂剧伤心落泪的照片。

自己...还真有那么喜欢他啊。哈利盯着墙正中那张两人接吻的照片，脸颊也慢慢变得和德拉科一样红。

  
为了让哈利恢复记忆，德拉科翻阅了不少的书，查阅了不少的资料——这里的书具体指的是各类爱情童话故事，资料具体指的是各类狗血爱情青春偶像剧——最后罗列了两个方法。

“故地重游我能理解，但是这个真爱之吻是什么啊！！”哈利把抱枕摔到德拉科脸上。

“我们先试试吧！”

“唔唔唔...”

“你想起什么了吗？”

“滚！”

“难道...要法式舌吻？”

“去死吧！你这个变态的人类！”

  
相比于真爱之吻计划，另外的故地重游计划倒是得到了哈利的高度赞扬，在接下去的几天里，他在德拉科的带领下重新去沙滩上堆沙雕，去海里和精灵们对话摘珊瑚，在后院里吃烤鱼看星星，在德拉科万分期待的目光下凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角。

“就这样！我是不会在这里和你！！做梦吧！”

没关系，德拉科托着下巴笑得一脸荡漾，我还有大把的...哦，日，只有两天了。

当第六次的真爱之吻尝试再次失败后，德拉科带着哈利来到了他们故地重游的最后一站，海底的永恒石洞。小精灵们还是那批小精灵，德拉科还是那个穿着整套潜水设备的德拉科，不过哈利却变换出了自己的鱼尾，在石洞旁欢快地转圈。

“这个看起来很不错！”哈利游到德拉科身边，他胸前挂着当初送给德拉科的珍珠贝壳项链，“对了，我得把项链还给你。”

带着巨大头罩的德拉科听不清哈利的喊话，只是痴痴地看着哈利，祈祷自己变成泡泡的时候不要吓坏他的男孩。

哈利红着脸摘下项链，假装咳了几声清清嗓子。

“虽然，虽然我现在还没有很爱你，但是...但是我明白你的确很爱我，而且我们..也确实在一起过，只是我想不起来了...”

“这个项链，先还给你...先说好！我这可不是在表白，只是物归原主而已...我..过几天我就会想起来，再过几天...我就会喜欢上你的...”

“就当是给你一点奖励...我这几天...很开心，以前...一定更开心，毕竟我那个时候很爱你啊...”

“那，那我还给你了哦。”

哈利把项链往德拉科的潜水设备上套，可是就像上次那样，项链还是卡在面罩上下不去，这可怕哈利气坏了，此刻的他浑然不记得自己是个会魔法的小人鱼，竟然再次，再次摘下了德拉科的氧气面罩，把贝壳项链端端正正地戴在他脖子上，戴好之后还拍了他的胸口两下。

“喏，戴好啦！.....诶！德拉科！不是！你怎么翻白眼了啊！”

“啊！人鱼又来杀人啦！”

“啊啊啊！永恒石洞又死人了啊！！”

“德拉科！！”哈利急得大叫，拍着德拉科的胸掐着他的脖子，“啊！空气！人类需要空气！”

哈利赶忙在德拉科周围用魔法创造出一个无水的大泡泡，把德拉科一把塞了进去，接着嘴唇相贴，将进入他体内的海水一点一点引导出来。

“嘿！你怎么不上沙滩？”

“我还不知道你名字呢，你叫什么？”  
......

“流星来了，哈利！”  
......

“在水里呆着干嘛？快上岸，我们要回去吃晚饭了。”  
......

“来一次？”  
......

“哈利！快回来！别在风暴里玩！”  
......

“哈利！”

是他，自己在海底听到的那个来自海面的声音，是德拉科。

是他，在盖勒特要把自己捉回去的时候，站在沙滩上等他的是德拉科。

是他，抓着自己脚踝和自己做了很亲密的接触的男人，是德拉科。

是他，在沙滩上把自己带回家好好照顾的人类，是德拉科。

我爱的，我想念的，我渴望的，我失去的，都是德拉科。

正当哈利沉浸在自己终于恢复记忆的欣喜中时，海底突然晃动了起来，蚌壳小精灵们纷纷躲回自己的壳子里，而一束蓝色的光从遥远的深海直直射向永恒石洞，将德拉科包围。

“德拉科！”哈利被隔绝在光幕之外，焦急不安地拍打着光幕。可是那道光幕异常结实，不管哈利用什么魔法都不能将其击碎，只能看着德拉科被蓝光笼罩，在蓝幽幽的光芒里缓缓升起，漂浮在水中。

海底。

“怎么了怎么了？地震了吗？”詹姆斯拽着莉莉游得飞快，身后的西里斯也抱着因为被打断药物研究而脸臭的西弗勒斯和趴在西弗怀里害怕到瑟瑟发抖的艾琳冲在了逃命第一线。

“不是，别担心。”一旁的阿不思从盘子里拿起一只小蛋糕，“只是海神降临了。”

“海神他老人家降临做什么？”

“应该是某个幸运的人类男孩赐予了在水中生活的能力吧？”

“哈？”

“阿不思的意思是，”盖勒特擦去爱人嘴边的海草泥，“哈利恢复记忆了，重新爱上了那个人类崽子。”

“不是吧！No！！！”詹姆和西里斯的哀嚎响彻整个王城。

不过老父亲和教父的哀嚎再响也没有阻止哈利的婚礼。

在德拉科被赐予水下生活能力后的第七天，他们便在城堡里举行了闻名海底的婚礼，之后在陆地上也举办了一场毫不逊色的夸张婚礼。虽然马尔福夫妇对于儿子结婚的消息感到很突然，但是...

儿子大了是留不住的。纳西莎看着和哈利一起兴高采烈挑西装的德拉科，拍了拍丈夫的肩膀。

婚礼当天晚上，德拉科终于弥补了自己多日的遗憾，也终于明白了拥有一个有着“世界上最美妙嗓音”的爱人到底是件多么幸福又幸运的事。

“天。”德拉科挺腰，哈利慌乱地捂住嘴巴，鱼尾啪啪地拍在德拉科的屁股上，“宝贝，你的声音太好听了。”


End file.
